Andrea's story
by Twilight222
Summary: Andrea Louise whitlock, is Jasper younger sister, she thought he was dead, he thought she was dead what happens when they meet again? Summary is bad story is better! NO LONGER WRITING THIS REWRITING IT SO ITS BETTER!
1. her story

AWPOV

My name is Andrea Louise Whitlock. I live in a orphanage I have lived in different orphanages for my whole life……no existence. I am 12, that's my appearance; I am really 123 years old. I was born on May 2nd 1848. I am a vampire, vegetation, which means I only feed on animals. I am the daughter to Rosemary Bell Whitlock, and Henry Whitlock. But most importantly I am the little sister to Major Jasper Whitlock, who was lost in the civil war, that title is the reason I keep my name.

I remember that day perfectly, well the two days. The first one is when my big brother was reported dead. It was early in the morning, on May 1st 1860 it was my birthday the next day and Jasper promised he would try to come see me. But I knew it would be hard..... he may have to fight. I was the one who opened the door hoping it would be Jasper, but it wasn't. It was Malcolm Davis. Hello miss he said to me Jasper told me so much about you. My eyes light up when he said Jasper's name.

"I have some bad news, well bad doesn't cut it…….I am sorry Miss Whitlock Jasper is dead."

"He isn't you're your lying!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry miss."

That's all I remember I heard my mother cry out Jasper's name then mine but I kept running I tripped over my dress, my hair was all out of place. I kept running.

The second day was the day I became a vampire. I had been gone for two days I remember from when I was little when Jasper taught me what berries I could eat. I was still hungry and alone. I heard I faint laugh then I felt a pain that I couldn't explain. I woke up three days later.

JPOV

It has been 149 years since I saw Andrea. I miss her more then anything. When I went back to Texas once I became a vegetarian I found out the day I was reported dead she went missing and was reported dead. The pain I felt when I saw that was horrible so bad I couldn't put it into words she didn't live her life out because of me she died because of me! I wonder if she still loves me in heaven because she would never go to hell, she was too wonderful.

AWPOV

I was living in the Harrington orphanage for girls. I was like a big sister to all the girls. I was Andi to them not Andrea, with I like it was like I was a different person. I was hunting when I found the Denali clan. They said I look like someone they knew. When I asked who they said, Jasper Hale. Jasper…… I thought I wonder. Is Jasper Hale the same person as Jasper Whitlock? When they said yes I did least three back flips. They said they would bring me to him. So they adopted me and we were off.

JPOV

I blinked she was right in front of me my Andrea!


	2. Questions

JPOV

"Andi is it really you?" I whispered.

"Jazz! I missed you so much!!!" She yelled and ran toward me. Was I in hell? No I couldn't be she was an angel. Angels don't go to hell.

AWPOV

Oh yeah I can read minds by the way. Jasper was thinking….. _Was I in hell? No I couldn't be she was an angel. Angels don't go to hell._

AWWWWW!!!! How sweet. Wow I felt happy I hadn't felt this since he had "died". Jasper was still hugging me I love him so much! _He loves her so much! _The little pixie girl thought who was she……Then I saw the boy with the reddish brown hair. Wow he is gorgeous! _Thank you_, he thought. OH CRAP!!!! HE IS A MIND READER TOO!!!!!!!

EPOV

So this was Jasper's sister Andrea, he has been thinking about her lately. _Edward right? Hey just a heads up I am a mind reader too._ Wow another minder reader, Nice to meet you I thought to her.

JPOV

"Andrea! I have so many questions for you but I don't know where to start!" I said to her once I released her from my hug.

"Ask me anything big brother," she said to me.

"OK. First of all, how are you here, wait wow that was a stupid question…….no how about when were you changed into a vampire?!" I nearly yelled at her.

"Wow jazzy calm down or I am gonna be bouncing off the wall……ok I was changed two days after you were reported dead. So May 3, 1860. I ran away when the man said you were dead, don't be mad jazz!"

"How could I be mad at you Andi? I love you so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to let everyone know that in my amazing story Edward looks about 13….so as u can guess this will be a Andi and Edward 333333333333333333 story**

AWPOV

Well this was good Jasper wasn't mad at me! Just then a big man came in the room his name was……….Emmett? _Yes that's his name_ Edward thought.

"Jazzy! Will you play with me," Boomed Emmett. Gosh he must be the idiot of the coven. Edward burst out laughing. His random out burst made me crack up too. Everyone stared at us like we were idiots.

"You have never been righter," Edward said to me when he finally stopped laughing.

"Right about what," Emmett asked. Don't you DARE tell him EDWARD!!!! _I'm sorry I have to its just too funny not to he is really funny when he is mad._ Fine just get it over with. _Thanks._

"Well I guess I should start from the being Andrea is a mind reader, like myself, so we have been having a mind conversation, and when Emmett came in the room she said, well thought gosh he must be the idiot of the family, and I said of course she has never been righter."

"Heyyyyy!!!! That's not nice," cried Emmett. Wow he really is a baby that was funny thank you Edward. _Anytime. _

"Well I think it's about time to introduce you to the rest of the family," alleged Jasper.

"Okay." I whispered.

We walked up the stair case to find a blonde female her name was…..Rosalie. Another female with brown hair her name was…..Esme.

Why I am so nervous! I am just meeting Jasper's and I guess my family hopefully now. _Don't worry Andrea they will like you……well maybe not Rosalie she is self centered. Esme loves everyone. Carlisle is like a father to all of us.___I sighed. ok thanks I thought.

"Hello jasper, oh hello who is this," said Esme. I wasn't feeling so scared anymore so I spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Louise Whitlock, Jasper's younger sister. I am a vampire, as are all of you. I was changed in 1860. I wanted to know if I could live here, I really have never had a home."

Esme couldn't have looked any happier. I read her thoughts _oh I am sooooo happy for Jasper he missed her so much! OH this means another family member! OH Carlisle will be so happy!_ Yes! She accepted me!

"Of course you can stay with us!" she squealed. Rosalie I think to every ones shock ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"This is gonna be sooooo much fun I always wanted a younger sister! And I wanted a daughter! So now you can be BOTH!!!!" she yelled.

I liked her I knew how she felt we were gonna be great friends. Carlisle walked in the door with Edward who I hadn't notice left the room, Carlisle walk forward to me with a simile on his face.

"Edward filled me in on who you were," Carlisle said still grinning," of course you could stay with us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Could everyone who is reading this story please review I don't think people like it so I may stop writing. SOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

AWPOV

1 WEEK LATER

Wow were things working out well. I was hunting without Edward so I could think out anything I wanted to. I made a mental list of everyone.

Jasper- the weakest of the vegetarian part of the family, I don't believe it nether does Alice he is just as strong as me and her

Alice- Jasper's mate, the energetic one, I would never never say this to her face but I don't really like how she tries dress me up. My mother used to do that to me; I would cry the whole time I hated acting like a doll. So when Alice wanted to dress me up, Jasper became very alert and did something I didn't think he would ever do…..he growled at ALICE! He then spat the word no at her, and carried me out of the room.

Edward- I was in LOVE WITH THIS BOY!!!!! He was gorgeous. Alice had a vision when we weren't with him thank god…..it turns out we were soul mates. He was my forever my everything. Alice told me she would fill him in later this week and we would be together by the end of next week. YESSS!!!!!!

Emmett- I ALSO LOVES THIS BOY……but in a brotherly way. HE IS SOOO FUNNY he is one of my new best friends, he was just a big teddy bear, hahaha he loved to annoy jazz it was pretty funny. I would always beat him in Xbox and in wii and in PS3 and in every other game we had.

Rosalie- like she said I was her little sister and daughter she was such a good person she told me story, I was dry sobbing by the end of it. Alice told me Rose never smiled, but after I came I don't remember a time she wasn't smiling

Carlisle and Esme- they are like my parents Esme is sooooo loving. Carlisle is the best dad ever!

EPOV

Andi……Andi…….why was she the only thing in my mind. Why is she the only thing I can think about? I want to see her! No I need to see her! _Edward?_ Alice mentally called_ I know why she is they only thing you can think about, the only thing you need. You're her soul mate Edward. You both cannot live without each other. _Soul mates we were soul mates; I stood there frozen then I broke into a big grin Alice ran in the room and gave me a big hug.

"I am going to go find Andi," I said

"Go get her Edward."

**HAHA REALLY LAME LINE I KNOW!**

"Andi……Andi where are you!" I yelled panicked I could find her.

"Ghezz Edward, some mind reader you are, I'm right he..." she couldn't finish her sentence because I kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Could everyone who is reading this story please review I don't think people like it so I may stop writing. SOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh yeah one more thing it depends if it's Edward or Andi POV but when the writing is in Italics they are having a mind conversation. Yeah I know I changed the story of twilight a lot but don't hate me or my story! BTW another change from twilight vampires can sleep!!! **

AWPOV

He…..he….he kissed me.

"Alice filled you in huh?" I asked him. _Yeah she did I don't know how I didn't see it!_ He thought this mentally.

"OH NO! What….no how are we gonna tell jasper!" I cried I was really worried about this. So worried I sunk out of his arms to the floor.

"Shhhh darling it will be okay." He conformed me and I was conformed. I reached up and pecked his lips once more.**EPOV**

_Maybe Alice will tell jasper for us and calm him down_

Yes she probably will for us.

_I……I……I love you Edward._

I love you to Andi. She loved me and I loved her I kissed her again. I could get used to this.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAME!!!!!!_

Great she heard that. Well, whatever I kissed he again.

APOV

"Jasper?" I asked him

"Yes, Alice," jasper replied

"Andi and Edward are soul mates they were meant for each other. And they no and they are together. They love each other Jazz."

"I know Alice I could tell by they way that they look at each other, I am happy for him, and her!" he said.

"Really?!?!" I said.  
" yes really," he laughed.

EPOV

"Edward would you come in here please?" Jasper called.

Andi who was sitting on my lap tensed when she heard jasper's voice she grabbed my hand. I slid her off me gently but she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I kissed he lips softly. I will be fine I thought to her _I know I am just worried I Love you.___Love you more I thought then walked out of the room to go find Jasper.

"yes jasper?" I asked.

" don't you dare hurt her Edward," he said calmy.

" I would never hurt her Jasper." I whispered to him, Alright he thought you can go now. I walked back to where Andi was and I sat in the chair next to her. She wasn't having that. She was lying across they couch,_ come sit with me._ She thought I got up and laid down behind her and she turned into me. Her eyes closed I wrapped my arms around as she fell into a deep sleep so did I. 


	6. NOTE!

**Ok so I have decided to stop writing this story due to the reviews. But I have decided to rewrite it **** it will have them older and there will be Bella (HAPPY NOW GOSH!) so thanks for reviewing it helped me understand some things. The new story will be up soon.**

** -twilight 222 **


End file.
